


Love Letter for a Rainbow

by Sherry_CS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: Little poem I wrote for Mark Seibert. He does NOT appear in this work.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Love Letter for a Rainbow

Like a gummy bear you ascend to the sky  
Riding a balloon of electric lights  
Rising toward where milk wears crowns  
Shimmering like a kitten’s mismatched eyes  
At midnight

Singing an aria of candy wraps  
A duet of knives  
A sword dance of snowflakes  
A labyrinth of lies  
Like a rainbow you blind me with your dreams  
Like a rainbow you bring out the softest  
In me

18/01/2021  
Revisited 21/01/2021  
For Mark Seibert


End file.
